The Costa Del Sol Diaries
by R.L.N
Summary: Following the events of "The Nibelheim Mansion", these short drabbles and one-shots are focused on the new life based in Costa del Sol. AxSxGxZxC A/U Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Costa del Sol

Author: R.L.N.

Keywords: A/U, Yaoi

Pairings: AxSxGxZxC

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Following the events of "The Nibelheim Mansion", these short drabbles and one-shots are focused on the new life based in Costa del Sol. This is not meant to grow into a multi-chapter sequel, it is more to purge any plot bunnies and ideas so I can continue finishing other works in progress.

Rating: K-M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

* * *

After escaping Hojo's laboratories and settling into Costa del Sol, adjusting to life varied for the five SOLDIERS. Fortunately the part of town was fairly secluded and the people living there were too focused on their own lives and businesses to bother with the "handsome new men down the road".

Zack adored the heat, he loved the sun and the lack of humidity only made it better. The water was warm and the tourists were easily impressed, which made Zack laugh all the more. He easily grew restless, and it was Angeal's suggestion to go out to the edge of town and clear some monsters. Soon, Zack was clearing monsters every day, and Cloud would accompany him to release his energies too.

Cloud avoided direct sunlight as if it were a deadly plague, and he would have a sunburn every day after clearing monsters with Zack if he didn't have Mako in his system. He was quieter and easily lost in thoughts, but they were just as easily dismissed once his older lovers got their hands on him. Cloud didn't think he would have been such an easy fit with the older four men, but his doubts were erased the night Genesis worked magic on his body.

Genesis took to the warmth like a cat on a windowsill during a sunny day. He loved to just lounge in the warm shade, reading a book he would take home instead of a paycheck from the bookstore he worked at. Without Mako in his system, he found his eyes tired easily, and frequently wore corrective lenses as he read. He wouldn't be caught in public with them on though, no matter how often his lovers told him how sexy they made him look. Genesis always claimed the weather affected his eyes.

Sephiroth never voiced if he disliked the weather, but he certainly voiced his plans for his career. The others gave him an odd look when he said "Doctor" with the authority of a General. He took on the name Crescent, one that Hojo used to frequently mutter about, but Sephiroth never met the person. He knew his name alone would draw attention, and the others agreed.

Angeal found work at a café and soon his baked pastries and signature "Leftover Dinner" meals became popular in their corner of town. It was a huge change from ordering soldiers on the battlefield to ordering cooks in the kitchen, and Angeal would have to catch himself as he entered SOLDIER mode.

Angeal sighed as he locked the café's doors and began the walk back to the house. He pulled a double shift that day because someone couldn't be bothered to show up. It was late, and the house was predictably quiet as Angeal unlocked the door and entered.

He made his way quietly to the bedroom and peeked inside. There was a mass mound signaling everyone was asleep.

It made sense, Sephiroth worked mornings, and Genesis and Cloud could both be marathon sleepers. Zack was restless but once he settled into sleep he was out until morning.

Angeal smiled softly and continued down the hallway, entering the bathroom and showering away the day's exhaustion. He went into the spare bedroom so as to not disturb his lovers. He snuggled under the soft sheets, enjoying the air conditioner's breeze negating the Costa del Sol heat even at night.

Before he had fully fallen asleep, he felt the bed tip and opened his arms to a snuggly Cloud. Angeal kissed his spiky head, but Cloud had already fallen back asleep. Angeal soon followed.

The next morning Angeal awoke and stretched. His blond lover was still asleep, and Angeal smiled to himself as he realized he also had a brunet, red-head, and a silver all tumbled about in the bed.

Those mornings were Angeal's favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis often wondered if Costa del Sol had a tourist season. Every day seemed like a vacation in that town.

The bookstore he worked at in the mornings was always crowded with people in scantily clad swimsuits picking up the latest edition of _New Hot You_ magazine and chatting loudly in oversized chairs.

Genesis sighed as he stacked books back in their proper place. Did no one read _quality_ books anymore? Where were the _LOVELESS_ fans and young people swooning over romance novels?

"_My friend, the fates are cruel_," Genesis bemoaned aloud, dramatically stepping off his stool to lean with his back against the bookshelf. "_There are no dreams, no honor remains_."

"Act IV," a voice spoke up, and Genesis looked over to see a young red-headed girl standing with her arms full of books. She smiled, and held up her books. "I'd like to buy these, please."

"Of course," Genesis said, but was still mentally lamenting over his poetry. "Come again," he dismissed, turning to lean back against the counter.

"Oh, I will," the girl smiled, and seemed to want to speak when she was interrupted.

"Angeal said you forgot your lunch," Zack said, brushing past the girl and hopping up on the counter, sliding on it to face Genesis. "Are you moping?"

"A person can only mope in such a sorrowful land," Genesis sighed, taking the lunch bag from Zack. He blinked as Zack leaned forward on the counter, nearly falling off to give Genesis a kiss.

"Go write a happy ending to _LOVELESS_," Zack teased, and Genesis just shrugged. He glanced past Zack to see the girl look absolutely crestfallen before she turned and walked away. She glanced over her shoulder before leaving, and Genesis could read her lips.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return_."

Genesis blinked at the girl as she left, then turned to Zack.

"I think I will, actually."

Zack shot him a grin, and Genesis leaned forward and returned his kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud sometimes wondered if it bothered his older lovers that he, the youngest, was also the strongest.

Zack never seemed to mind, and they'd spend a few hours each day running the outskirts of Costa del Sol and killing off any roaming monsters nearby. That was their job, although they weren't paid and the city didn't seem to really know what they were up to.

They also used lesser broad swords, and Cloud also wondered if the other swords were always going to be hanging up on display on the wall. Was it a sign that they had given up? Sephiroth and Genesis both seemed to twitch for their blades, and while Angeal also did, he did so to a lesser extent.

They went home early one day, Zack's sword breaking during combat and Cloud's cracking in the aftermath of defending Zack. They went inside and dropped their gear on the floor, both swords clattering in a broken heap.

"Zack, Cloud."

Both men flinched at the voice, expecting a reprimand and turned to Angeal. Cloud opened his mouth to apologize, but the words never came out as he saw Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis standing in front of them. Angeal had his Buster Sword off the wall, and instead was holding it in his hands.

"Zack, this is for you," Angeal said, and Zack's jaw dropped as Angeal handed him the sword.

"But Angeal…wear…tear…rust," Zack stammered, before Angeal just shook his head, smiling softly.

"And Cloud, this is for you," Angeal continued, and reached behind his back to unsheathe a sword strapped to his back. "I had it built for you, I'm sorry it took so long."

Cloud took the sword from Angeal, marveling at how light it was. Angeal slid his hand along the handle, and the sword broke apart into multiple blades, Cloud's fast reactions catching the hilts of all of them.

"It's the first Tsurugi the blacksmith had ever made, I hope it's to your liking," Angeal said.

Cloud couldn't speak, his jaw was permanently on the floor with Zack's. Cloud could tell though, that they didn't resent him at all for being the strongest.

They respected him.


End file.
